OS Haikyuu
by Ghoulchy
Summary: Voici deux OS Haikyuu sur deux couples que j'adore.
1. Chapter 1

POV AUTEUR :

Une blague.  
Un jeu.  
Un gage.  
Un perdant.  
Voici ce qui allait gâcher sa vie.

Kuroo : "Tu as perdu ! Ton gage sera... Tu as quelqu'un que tu aimes n'est-ce pas ?

Akaashi : En effet.

Kuroo : Déclares-toi !"

Et Akaashi faillit faire une crise cardiaque sur le coup.  
Il ne peut pas reculer, il part au gymnase où son camarade l'attend.

Akaashi : "Bokuto, je suis désolé, j'arrête... Je ne jouerai plus au volley-ball à partir d'aujourd'hui...

Bokuto : Quoi ?! Pourquoi Akaashi ?!

Akaashi : Parce que tu ne voudras plus jouer avec moi...

Bokuto : Ne dis pas n'importe quoi !

Akaashi : Après tout, qui voudrait être le camarade d'un homosexuel ! Personne et c'est l'unique vérité !"

Puis le passeur s'enfuit, ne voulant pas entendre d'insultes, surtout pas venant de Bokuto.  
Il était chez lui, seul avec ses larmes en pensant que ce n'était pas encore fini : Bokuto n'accepterait pas qu'il parte et il devrait se déclarer.  
En avance dans sa salle de classe, il fut surpris que Bokuto soit en avance également et l'emmène sur le toit.  
Akaashi s'assit au sol et attendit, étant observer par son camarade.

Bokuto : "Tu es homosexuel ?

Akaashi :...Oui.

Bokuto : Et c'est un problème ?

Akaashi : Oui.

Bokuto : Pourquoi ?

Akaashi : Parce qu'on est au Japon.

Bokuto : Tu t'es cacher pendant longtemps, tu as voulu me l'avouer, je ne le dirai à personne.

Akaashi : Mais imagine que quelqu'un l'ai entendu, crois-tu qu'il sera aussi gentil que toi ? Le monde n'est pas comme on le souhaite Bokuto.

Bokuto : Mais cette information servirait à quoi ?

Akaashi : Ruiner la réputation du club.

Bokuto : Mais pourquoi ça la ruinerait ?

Akaashi : Les homophobes voyons ! C'est la raison qui donne le silence aux homosexuels !

Bokuto : Et bah je te protégerai !

Akaashi : Si je te dis tout alors tu partiras, comme tout autre garçon...

Bokuto : Non, jamais !

Akaashi : Dis pas n'importe quoi... Qui... Qui voudrait s'approcher d'un homosexuel... Qui en plus est amoureux de toi..."

La sonnerie des cours retentit.  
Akaashi, en larmes, s'enfuit vers sa classe.  
Malgré que Bokuto voulait parler au passeur, il y avait les cours en priorité.

Une blague.  
Un jeu.  
Un gage.  
Un perdant.  
Une personne qui souffrait.  
Pendant les cours, sur la route vers chez lui, dans sa chambre. Il pleurait sans s'arrêter et pensait à quel point il était "dégoûtant".  
Bokuto essayait de l'appeler. Bokuto voulait lui parler. Et Akaashi prit un choix qui allait changer sa vie.

Akaashi : Rejoins-moi à la colline de ma rue.

Le lycéen triste arriva très vite, tandis que la tête de hibou fut très lent.  
Akaashi regarda Bokuto.  
Bokuto regarda Akaashi.  
Deux étincelles distincte l'une de l'autre.  
L'une bleue de tristesse.  
L'autre indéfinissable.  
Les yeux et joues rougis, Akaashi savait qu'il était pathétique et ne comprenait pas pourquoi il l'avait invité ici...  
Akaashi gardait l'espoir d'être accueillit comme il était.  
Le passeur s'assit au bord de la colline.

Akaashi : "Tu voulais parler non..?

Bokuto : Oui.

Akaashi : Et bien... J'écoute.

Bokuto : Arrête de pleurer et de souffrir déjà. Ce n'est pas un jeu n'est-ce pas ?

Akaashi : Kuroo n'est pas aussi tordu ! Et je ne te mentirai jamais...

Bokuto : J'ai besoin de temps Akaashi. Je t'apprécies beaucoup et je ne sais pas vraiment si c'est amicalement ou amoureusement parlant.

Akaashi :...Et bien j'attendrai."

Un orage éclata. De peur, Akaashi sursauta, oubliant où il était. Bokuto s'éloignait du sommet mais Akaashi restait paralyser par sa phobie.

Bokuto : "Akaashi, descend !

Akaashi : J'aimerai bien... Mais j'ai peur !"

D'autres larmes dévalèrent ses joues. Aujourd'hui, tous avaient vus une facette inconnue du passeur "impassible".  
Un autre éclair, proche, fit se lever le lycéen. Mais il n'arrivait pas à avancer. Puis un nouveau, sur l'arbre en face de lui, le fit reculer d'un coup !... Et Akaashi tomba.

Bokuto : "Akaashi !"

Il ne voulait pas mourir. Il ne voulait pas ne plus voir Bokuto. Il souhaitait jouer au volley-ball avec ses camarades.  
Bokuto courrait vers le point de chute du passeur. Il n'y arriverait pas, il ne pourrait pas le sauver !  
Mais par sa volonté, Bokuto arriva à temps et amortit partiellement la chute.  
Et par la volonté d'Akaashi, il concentra sa force sur une seule jambe : celle qui toucherait le sol d'abord.  
Deux. Deux bruits cassèrent celui de l'orage. Le craquement de la jambe après le choc et le cri de douleur d'Akaashi.  
Bokuto n'y prêta pas trop attention et installa son camarade sur son dos, allant au plus vite jusqu'à l'hôpital le plus proche.

Bokuto : "Tiens bon !"

Les gémissements de douleur étaient couverts par le bruit insistant de l'orage.

Une blague.  
Un jeu.  
Un gage.  
Un perdant.  
Une personne qui souffrait.  
Une personne qui, par chance, avait une possibilité de remarcher sans prothèse.  
Une personne qui, par amour, se fit aider.

Et surtout, une personne qui n'étais pas dégoûtante mais courageuse !  
Ce courage donna à Bokuto l'envie d'être le petit-ami d'Akaashi.  
Et Akaashi fut le plus heureux des hommes, malgré qu'il soit en couple avec un homme. Leur équipe l'apprit et resta la même. Le lycée sut et continua à faire comme si de rien n'était.

Akaashi avait eu peur d'une menace présente, mais pas ici. Vraiment, les homosexuels pourraient vivre librement si les "homophobes" ne s'étaient pas manifestés.

L'homoséxualité n'a-t-elle pas toujours exister ?  
N'existera-t-elle pas toujours ?

Bien sur que si et ensembles, Akaashi et Bokuto révolutionneraient le monde !


	2. Chapter 2

POV AUTEUR :

Tsukishima s'entraînait avec Kuroo, Bokuto et Akaashi. Il avait peu de forces, il était épuisé de tout ça. Le blond n'arrivait plus à sauter correctement. Même si ça se voyait, sa fatigue quotidienne était plus grande aujourd'hui.  
Il n'en pouvait plus, ses jambes lâchèrent et il ne put se relever seul.

Kuroo : "On va s'arrêter pour aujourd'hui les gars !

Akaashi : Très bien, on te laisses t'occuper de Tsukishima.

Kuroo : T'inquiètes pas !"

Étant plus proche, il amena Tsukishima au dortoir de Nekoma. Il vérifia son état et ne remarqua rien de spécial... Le médecin dit presque la même chose.

Médecin : "C'est possible que ce ne soit dut qu'à la fatigue. Mais peut-être également de sa malnutrition, il mange sainement mais pas beaucoup."

Kuroo avait donc décidé de s'occuper du blondinet. Celui qui, malgré qu'il faisait attention aux repas ne les négligeraient jamais. Le chat lui amena le dîner et l'obligea à manger à peine fut-il réveillé. Il avait du mal à manger ou en tout cas, il ne semblait pas en avoir envie.

Kuroo : "Selon le médecin tu devrais te reposer sans sport.

Tsukishima : Je vais très bien.

Kuroo : Mais oui, ne me mens pas et mange.

Tsukishima : Je n'ai pas faim.

Kuroo : Manges c'est tout. Je reviens, tu veux que je te ramène quelque chose ?

Tsukishima :... Un sceau."

Le capitaine de Nekoma avertit Karasuno de l'absence du central. Il revient avec un sceau même s'il ne savait pas pourquoi il en voulait. Le blond avait manger la moitié de son repas, c'était déjà un très bon avancement. Il prit le sceau et vomit ce qu'il avait avaler. Voilà le problème. Tsukishima rendait son dîner à peine l'eu-t-il manger.

Kuroo : "Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Tsukki ?

Tsukishima :...Tu as raison je ne me sens pas bien. Je suis malade c'est tout.

Kuroo : Mensonges !

Tsukishima : *soupire* J'ai juste pas faim.

Kuroo : Je découvrirai la vérité.

Et le terminale partit. Il avait entraînement mais surtout il voulait parler au meilleur ami du blondinet. Il découvrit donc ce qu'il voulait connaître.  
Tsukishima était complexé de base, puis il était tombé amoureux et finalement il était devenu dépressif.  
Il rentra dans la pièce où le blond essayait de manger.

Kuroo : "Alors tu es dépressif ?"

D'abord choqué, il ne répondit pas puis il baissa les yeux pour se cacher du "chat". Celui-ci s'assit à côté de lui et bougea l'assiette.

Kuroo : "Dis-moi tout.

Tsukishima :...Je ne peux pas.

Kuroo : Fais-moi confiance.

Tsukishima : C'est le cas...

Kuroo : Tu n'as pas à me dire qui tu aimes.

Tsukishima :... Je me compare à la personne... Je vois à quel point je suis mauvais... Moins gentil, moins fort que lui.

Kuroo : Voyons, rien qu'avouer ça est une force que personne ne peut dépasser.

Tsukishima : *se lève et commence à partir* Merci Kuroo, je t'aime..."

Kuroo ne put réagir immédiatement. Pendant un moment, son corps ne voulait plus bouger, ses lèvres ne sortaient aucun son. Et la réaction de Tsukishima fut les larmes, il avait l'impression que Kuroo ne voulait pas lui dire qu'il était dégoûtant.  
Après avoir réaliser la situation, le capitaine se rendit en courant dans les dortoirs de Karasuno.

Kuroo : "Où est Tsukki ?!

Yamaguchi : Il est partit dormir."

Devant la porte, il appellait le nom du blond. Celui-ci ouvrit la porte, les larmes continuaient à couler de ses yeux. Kuroo prit Tsukishima dans ses bras, le réconfortant.

Kuroo : "Je t'aime aussi Tsukki."

Il pleura, d'un bonheur pur, d'une joie incroyable. C'était ça le véritable amour, même si c'était avec un garçon.


End file.
